1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grid-connected EV charging systems, and particularly to an autonomous charging management system for electric vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Penetration of electric vehicles (EVs) into the power grid without any negative impacts is important for their successful adoption in large numbers. While EVs have many positive benefits, such as reduced emissions and petroleum independence, their charging can have adverse effects on both the transmission and distribution grids. These impacts include line overloads, voltage sags, increased losses, and sharp peak demands. However, it has been shown that through controlled charging, the negative impacts of EV charging can be significantly reduced.
Several methods have been proposed in order to control EV charging to prevent negative impacts on the distribution system. Seine methods have focused on centralized charge control using system load forecasts to optimize the EV charging by minimizing losses or maximizing the load factor. Other methods have focused on communication-free EV charging strategies. Notwithstanding these strategies, issues of fairness among EVs connected to different nodes in the system and SOC dependency need to be addressed.
Thus, an autonomous charging management system for electric vehicles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.